Ace of Hearts
by JustAnotherGoofball
Summary: RELOADED! SEDUCTION! Now that I've got your attention: An orphan girl moves to Castle Rock, she has her sights set on the most dangerous dude in town: Ace Merrill. And what seems to be just lighthearted fun turns out to be something alot more serious...
1. The Snowman

~Author's note~  
  
Some of you may recognize this as the first chapter from my old story that failed miserably, but I've changed it so that it's no longer present time, but so it's set at the same time that the movie is set. This first chapter is going to be probably be the longest chapter in this whole story, the upcoming chapters will be shorter.  
  
~Chapter One - The Snowman~  
  
"Stop being so stubborn, Penny-Red," my best bud, Sophie Jenkins, said softly.  
  
I loathed how she could be so calm in what appeared to be a heated argument, in fact, Sophie was always calm. It was unusual how we became to be pals when we were complete opposites, her caring and calm type, me belligerent and bold. The argument was about one of my other buddies, Anne Marrison, the confident, courageous and crazy one, Sophie had never liked Anne, and Anne had never liked Sophie. Anne was the one who would still be single and doing stunts on her Harley-Davidson at 40, but when I think of Sophie at 40 I see a mother and wife in the centre of a caring family. Me? I have no idea where my life is going, I believe in gut-feelings and instincts, no matter what the cost.  
  
"Don't be such a goody-two-shoes, Sapphire; I'm only going out for a walk." I replied with the annoyance apparent in my voice. Sapphire, my nickname for Sophie, I can't remember how the name came about, but I have the feeling it was something to do with her eyes. Her eyes, they were bluer than all the tropical oceans mixed together with the clear sky, but when you took in the rest of her features, her eyes didn't seem to belong. She could be a model if she wanted, I guessed, high-cheekbones, curvy figure, milky chocolate skin, short hair that made her look more like an elf or leprechaun, but instead of leaving it naturally coppery-brown she had dyed it a pale pink. I blame myself for that, I had said a few weeks ago that she should show some of her wild side; I complained that she was too boring. A few hours later my best pal had pink hair, I thought it was funny, in a kind and caring way and told her to wash it out before one of the nurses saw her, but she pulled a face, making me laugh even harder, and told me it was permanent. It was at that moment I fell off the bed and landed flat on my face, still laughing. I smiled at the memory and added, "And stop calling me Penny-Red."  
  
Penny-Red had been my nickname since I can remember, my name is Penelope Reed, my friends at the children's home had shortened it, but what made it even worse was my hair, forget about Sapphire's pink hair, mine was the worst and contributed to my babyish nickname. My hair was naturally scarlet red in color, a deep red, people said I was lucky to have such a beautiful mane of straight vibrant flames that went down to my waist, curls like corkscrews near the bottom, I always answered 'I prefer to call it - Blood Red' added with a sinister smile. It scared a lot of people, the way I sometimes acted, my dark, morbid sense of humour, plus the other girls at the home looked at me as if I was insane, maybe I am, maybe I'm not. It's not my place to say.  
  
"I just don't like you breaking curfew, that's all." Curfew. Everyone knew what happened when you broke curfew, that's if you got caught, I, however had never been caught and intended to keep it that way. Curfew was at half past nine, if you weren't in by then you would not be given the permission of going out side for a day to a month, it really depends on how you were late back, and lights-out was at 11 o'clock.  
  
I glanced at the clock - twenty-five minutes past ten it read, I turned back to the window and got ready to climb out the window and jump onto the soft grass that awaited my arrival. I and Sapphire shared a room on the ground floor, and I secretly thank her for it, Sapphire's parents had died in a fire, they were on the first floor, the stairs were on fire and they couldn't get down, they had burned to death. That was how Sapphire ended up here; she had nightmares all the time when we were little, not only about the closet monster, but her parents. As she got older they were less graphic and further apart, it was only once every three to four months she'd wake me up, and the rest of the home, by screaming at the top of her lungs. Sapphire never liked more-than-one storey buildings, I usually had to bribe her with her favorite chocolates or ice cream when we went out to the mall and she still refused to go to the next floor.  
  
I glanced back at Sapphire who was still watching me nervously, "see ya later alligator," I said with a smile and jumped out of the window.  
  
When I hit the ground I'm sure I heard Sapphire reply, "in a while crocodile." Maybe it was just the wind, but I'm convinced she said it and smiled again, my green eyes sparkled from the streetlights but also from the happiness it gave me to know that although we argued and bitched at each other, we would always have a special understanding of one another.  
  
------  
  
I walked past the streets of suburban New York, the small white-panelled houses with their white picket fences, neatly trimmed lawns, small flowerbeds; I knew some of the people that lived there. Some of them from my school, well, actually my old school, Open Meadow High, I attended there till I was 14, then I got tired, too much of my time was wasted in detention. All the teachers knew there was no hope for me, I think that they didn't see much point wasting their time on me and I didn't see the point in me wasting my time for nothing. The gut feeling persuaded me to finally leave.  
  
Anyway, most of the houses were occupied by couples with children, but there were a few old couples in town, the Rochester's being one of the old couples, a friendly bunch, Mr Rochester always rambling on about stories from the war and Mrs Rochester making lemonade for the children who were attentively listening to her husband, a younger me being one of them. They were an odd couple really, him so loud and her so quiet, but like they say - 'opposites attract'. I believed that was true, look at me and Sapphire, completely opposite, she likes dresses, I prefer jeans and a shirt, she's quiet, I'm loud, she's shy, I'm confident. I guess it just the way things work. But me and Sapphire aren't the best of friends, I've been to different Children's homes other than New York's, some in different towns, even some in other states, some big, some small, some where I was loved and when left I was missed, and some where they couldn't give a damn about me.  
  
Sapphire had a best friend who had been in the children's home longer than me and all the time, she was a year older, Ivy Simmons, we got on okay, but there was sometimes arguments over possession of Sapphire, they didn't usually last, Ivy always had to be somewhere with her boyfriend. When I had moved back to New York after living in Los Angeles for a year, he had flirted with me, Ivy's boyfriend, Daniel Reeves, and I was greatly disappointed when I found out he had a girlfriend, I think depression began to seep in when I found out it was her. I kicked some innocent person's fence in my anger, confused why my life got so much better then got pushed over a cliff and plummeted into inferno.  
  
I was getting nearer to the stores now, where all the bars were, not the best place to be at this time of night, all the drunks staggering along the sidewalk to their homes and prissy wives. I decided to turn onto the rich peoples side of town, I had walked here before but never paid much attention to where I was going, I usually walked past, ignoring the disapproving stares the people gave me, looking at me like I was a spec of dirt in their newly polished china cup. I didn't blame them for looking at me like that, if I was them I would do that to an orphaned vagabond, well I wasn't really a vagabond, I was a thief, that's what Anne had made me, years ago when I was twelve.  
  
The stealing had begun as petty theft: comics, magazines, candy; I'd be filling the pockets of my denim jacket while Anne distracted the cashier. Then it got harder, wallets, keys, not putting things in my pockets, but taking things out of other people's pockets, I didn't usually do that. I preferred to go somewhere and take what I could carry, Anne liked the idea of stalking someone and making the kill only to find that she wasted an hour of her life for a few dimes, yet she continued to do that whenever she could. On my fourteenth, my present from Ivy and Anne was a lesson in hot- wiring a car, that's right, Ivy was Anne's best friend, there were four of us in a tangled web of friendship. Sapphire was the careful, sane one, she once found a wallet in the mall and gave it in at lost and found, she didn't even count the money, I could see there was at least $200 or more, so in a way, she was the crazy one. Only last year I learned the art of breaking into houses, Green Hill was the most expensive place to go, everyone who lived there had high security, but the prize was greater than the risk. Only once had I set off the alarm, good job I can run fast, the cops arrived within five minutes of the screeching alarm's song of earache. I usually stuck to the small houses, the ones that were almost secluded, but usually I didn't rob houses at all - shops and malls were more my scene, that's where I shone like a star.  
  
Then a house caught my eye, Anne Marrison's new foster home, the numbers 1392 on the front door blazed like a fire. Anne had never had a foster family before, she had told me herself, and this was her first foster home and everything was perfect, she had new loving parents who gave her what she needed. I had had several foster homes, not staying in one of them for more than twelve months, not because I didn't like them, I actually hated them, but because they couldn't 'handle me'. All the couples that had said that weren't looking for a kid, they were looking for a dog, an affectionate dog, and I wasn't an affectionate human or dog.  
  
I hold my real parents responsible for the way I am, if they hadn't just abandoned me I might have turned out to be a sweet, kind, young lady. But, no, they had to go and ditch me on a children's home's front porch and hope someone would take me away, now I'm a ruthless, mean, selfish child. I don't know my parents, never have and probably never will. My last name isn't even my real last name, it's the surname of the nurse that found me, and she retired a few years ago. I do know that my parents called me Penelope, Nurse Reed told me that I was in a basket wrapped in blankets and inside was a note reading 'Penelope'. My parents couldn't even be bothered to give me a reason as to why they abandoned me, I don't know what they're like, it's strange. I want to know them; I want to know who my parents are, to see what they are like, it would be so enlightening. I've often dreamt that they want to know me and that they're trying to find me, but then I walk back into reality and realise that if they wanted to know me, why did they abandon me? At the same time, I don't want to know them, I feel that if I ever meet them I'd attempt to kill them, they basically ruined my life, and they deserve what they get. I don't want to meet them, I just want to know what they are like, and that's all, nothing else, just to know in case something happens.  
  
I looked back over to Anne Marrison's new home and felt a pang of jealousy, there was a snowman in the front lawn, hiding behind the white picket fence. The moon shone on his body, making him look silver, almost magical. I looked down to see the time on my watch, just ten minutes before midnight. An hour and a half, I had been walking the streets of New York for that long? It didn't seem that way, seemed much shorter.  
  
I look at the magical snowman again, he made me feel more jealous than Anne does, I had never built a snowman as a family, never had a snowball fight with the brothers and sisters I could possibly have, never gotten a present or a card at Christmas or my birthday from them, not even on my 16th. The anger and jealous bubbled rapidly in a dance of hot flames inside of my stomach, I looked around, making sure no-one was out and about. There wasn't, I smiled, not a genuine smile, an evil smile, one of hatred and anger I heard Anne's voice from earlier on in the week: "It's going to be so cool, I can't believe I get to go to a cabin in the mountains for Christmas, just imagine - boys, skiing, and more boys." Anne wasn't home, Anne was miles away by some log fire, and here I was, feet away from her house.  
  
"Perfect," I murmured as I quietly open the wooden gate and walk slowly into Anne's front yard, heading straight for the snowman. 


	2. Mr Tickles

Chapter Two – Mr Tickles

The white blanket of snow that had covered most of New York, which had fallen during this late March, crunched beneath my boots, I stepped more lightly, not wanting to be heard.

I was closer to the snowman now, gazing at how magnificent he really was, he was one of those types from the cartons, with three parts, not two. He didn't have twigs for arms, he didn't have a scarf or a hat, he didn't have coal for his eyes and mouth or a carrot for his nose. He was just standing there in the middle of the yard, proud that he was the most magnificent snowman on the block; he knew he was, all the other snowman's looked like a pile of snow with things stuck on what could have been a head, but looked more like a dollop of vanilla ice-cream that had begun to melt.

He was to outstanding for the twigs, coal, carrot and clothes, he was like a sculpture, those that you expected to move, but they never did, it didn't matter how long you waited, they never moved. It was because they seemed so lifelike, so real, that if you talked to them, they'd talk back, but of course Anne's snowman wouldn't talk back, he hadn't been given any coal.

I must admit, even I felt intimidated standing in Anne's front yard, the snowman knowing he was better than me, we both knew it. He was beautiful, a piece of art that must have taken hours to create, and I wasn't anything special, a screw-up that probably took about ten minutes in the back of a pick-up truck to make. The snowman was a white God, no doubt about it, I was a scarlet redhead dressed in jeans and a denim jacket.

I was jealous enough, even if he was just a snowman, he meant more to me, he was everything I never had, he resembling happy family's, joy, hope and love, things I had never experienced, things I've wanted to experience.

I took a step back, getting the distance right. I'd bend up my leg, as if I was the pitcher about to throw the ball in baseball, I'd then straighten it out, horizontally, and kick of the perfectly round ball of snow that was the snowman's head.

I raised my leg and kicked out with all the strength embedded in me. I could now see why I should have gone to school, I should have noticed the angle I had kicked the snowman's head at, and I should have seen the path he would have followed, the direction he would have taken.

The head flew through the air diagonally; he smashed a downstairs window and set off an alarm. My legs went numb and I couldn't move, I watched as a light turned on in the house. I prayed for my legs to move, yet they stayed in the snow, unwilling to budge. It seemed like years passed, but I hadn't grown older or wiser. More lights turned on in the street and I realized what was happening to me, I was in shock, I didn't expect this to happen.

"What on earth are you typing now Poppy?"

"Great, look what you made me do." I growled angrily to the heathen standing beside my desk. I ripped out the piece of paper from my typewriter and added a clean sheet. Great, I have to write all that all over again.

"Well, I'm sorry, you know, Poppy, it's not like I want to be here stuck in this cramped little room with you." Ivy stressed, glancing at me from the corner of her eye, her southern drawl echoing in my head.

"Then leave." I answered simply.

"I wish I could, but Anne said-"

"'It's a matter of life and death', I know you've told me a billion times already, but you know how over dramatic she can be. And stop calling me Poppy"

She chuckled, "You remember when we were seven and you're hamster bit her, and she thought she was gunna die from rabies or somethin'"

"Yeah it was in the summer, we were playing with Mr. Tickles and I told her to stop poking him, but she didn't listen." I said swiveling round in my chair to face Ivy.

Her arms were crossed at her chest, her short bronze ringlets bouncing as she chuckled, deep brown eyes alive with light. She was wearing a white flowing skirt and a beige top which made her look almost virginal, almost. We'd become friends a few months after the Snowman incident, the one I was typing about before 'Poison' Ivy interrupted my train of thought. I was writing a biography, my adventures as an ass-kicking, stealing punk, still couldn't think of a title, something along the lines of Bond, Vagabond. Tehehe.

"What ever happened to Mr. Tickles?" She said wrinkling her nose.

Flashback - 1949

My arms were holding my legs to my chest and I giggled insanely as Ivy pranced around the room in her underwear, pearls dangling from her neck, lipstick smudged around her devilish face, screaming the words of 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' at the top of her lungs. Sapphire, who was sat next me, was breathing heavily….. into a brown paper bag.

Ivy stopped when she saw this, hands at her hips, and very maturely she spoke, "Do you mind? I am trying to perform, and your breathing is so loud that the audience can't here my beautiful voice." She gestured to an assortment of toys that were leaning against the bed where I and Sapphire were wheezing.

"Beautiful?" I gasped, giggling harder.

Ivy glared at me and picked up a toy rabbit, intending to throw it at me.

"No, not him, I've had him forever!" Sapphire said pleadingly into the paper bag.

Ivy put the rabbit down and picked up a teddy bear and looked questioningly at Sapphire. "Yeah, I never liked him. He smells bad."

The teddy connected with my head and Ivy announced triumphantly, "You got Sapphire's cooties now!" I looked on un-amused.

Sapphire began to giggle and Ivy started to conga line by herself while chanting, "Poppy has cooties! Poppy has cooties!"

Sapphire stopped giggling at looked at Ivy with big eyes, "I don't have cooties."

"Do to." Ivy replied still conga-lining.

"Do not."

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

I nudged the teddy bear of the bed with a pencil, heck; I didn't want to encourage the cooties to spread.

"Do to! I saw you kissing Matthew Jones behind the apple tree on Monday!" Ivy announced, finally stopping the world's loneliest conga-line.

Sapphire's jaw dropped and she leaped after Ivy, who ran out the door and into the corridor, Sapphire in hot pursuit. I heard Ivy chanting a few minutes later "Sapphire's got cooties!"

Ten minutes had gone by and the door opened, I expected to see a rosy cheeked Sapphire or Ivy, but saw Anne instead.

"How's your finger?" I said, grinning at the bright blue plaster.

"The nurse said it could have been infected!" Replied Anne, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Did the nurse say that it could kill you?"

"Shut up!" She marched past me towards the hamster cage; she opened the door and grabbed my ginger hamster with her unwounded hand.

"What are you doing?" I screamed at her as I followed her into the bathroom.

She had lifted up the lid and was holding the shocked rodent above the toilet, "Say bye-bye to Mr. Rat."

She dropped him and a small splash was heard as he hit the water, she grabbed the handle and flushed.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, "No! NO! Mr. Tickles! No!"

End Flashback

"Anne flushed him."

I had managed to forgive Anne in the end, after she apologized and helped me to get a pet guinea-pig, who also bit her, thankfully, she couldn't flush Mr. Tickles the Second. But that doesn't mean to say that she didn't try. Bitch.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was kind of sad, kind of funny, and kind of pointless….. Anyway. I'm sorry; I just had to put in 'No! Mr. Tickles! No!' It was going to be Mr. Giggles or Mr. Fancy Pants…

Pip Pip my dears!

PS: Reviews are welcome!


	3. Oregon?

~Chapter Three – Oregon?~  
  
A disheveled Anne burst through the room's door, gasping for breath, her tanned face was crimson at the cheeks, her jet black hair was tied back into a ponytail, but some hairs had come loose and clung to her face, eyelids drooped over her ice blue eyes. She shut the door and leaned against the wall, and rested her hands on her black denim clad hips.  
  
The family that adopted her said they'd had second thoughts, and Anne had come back home to live with the rest of us abandoned ones, it seemed as if the whole experience had had no effect on her whatsoever. I feel guilty sometimes for feeling so jealous that night, and I hoped it wasn't because of me breaking the window that the family didn't want her anymore.  
  
"Good, you're here; I got some important news....." Anne stopped halfway through her sentence. "Where the hell is Sapphire? I asked for all of you to be here." She complained as she lazily slouched out of her leather jacket, revealing a black t-shirt.  
  
"What's this about?" I asked. "You're not pregnant are you?" Mine and Ivy's eyes both trailed to Anne's stomach to see if there was any evidence of life growing there.  
  
"No. It's more important than that."  
  
"You're getting married?" Ivy questioned giddily, her eyes wide, jaw hanging loosely from the rest of her face  
  
"No. It's not about me it's about you." Anne sighed, looking at me.  
  
"What did I miss? Anything exciting?" Sapphire entered the room, wearing a blue skirt that fell down to her calves and a white shirt, giving us all curious glances.  
  
"Am I pregnant?" I asked, still looking at Anne.  
  
Anne didn't reply and just glanced at me as if to say 'was that supposed to be funny?'  
  
"I knew it, I did miss something." Sapphire said, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Just spill it, Anne, we're all here." Ivy said annoyingly, acting as if she had something better to be doing. Of course, if I was Ivy, I would have something better to be doing..... making out with that gorgeous boyfriend of hers. Yummy.  
  
"I was going through the desk in the Nurse's office-" Anne begun.  
  
"Crime doesn't pay." Sapphire interrupted, looking like an ashamed parent who had just caught their child trying to pinch candy.  
  
Anne gave Sapphire an annoyed look and turned back to me, her eyes focusing on my face. She continued her 'fascinating' tale, "As I was saying, I was going through the draws looking for the keys to my bike because she took them off me. And I looked on the desk and saw these papers with your name on; I think they were adoption papers or something."  
  
Hope grew inside me like a flamed candle, someone wanted me? I'd have a family, a home..... but this was my home, my friends are my family, I couldn't leave them, I couldn't leave New York. The flame flickered and then burned out. "Are you sure?" I asked pleadingly, "Maybe it was medical records or old school records?"  
  
"I doubt it," Anne replied shaking her head and taking out a cigarette. Sapphire instinctively opened a window. "It said Oregon and had someone else's name on it, a woman's name." She took a few drags from the cigarette and closed her eyes. "Charmers, Chambers. Some shit like that."  
  
"Oregon? But that's on the other side of this damn country, I can't move to Oregon." I stammered, moving usually didn't bother me because there was only a one in twenty chance that where I was going to move to would be out of New York. I had always been close to my friends, never being more than a two hours drive away, but Oregon..... that was a move I'd have to take on an airplane.  
  
"Damn." Sapphire muttered leaning against the wall. "Why would someone from Oregon want to adopt a kid from New York? Don't they have orphanages there?" She glanced at Anne, who was now starting another cigarette, and asked, "Are you sure it said Oregon?"  
  
"Are you questioning my intelligence?" Anne stated, stepping away from the wall and placing a hand on her hip.  
  
"Yes. We all know you're not the brightest pea in the pod." Sapphire argued.  
  
"Fuck this," Anne said, waving her hand in dismissal towards Sapphire, "I got a date with Bradley Moore." She grabbed her jacket, causing it to jingle because of all the zippers, and saluted to us as she stepped out of the room.  
  
"At five in the afternoon? Who ever heard of going on a date at five in the afternoon?" Ivy declared loudly after Anne's footsteps could no longer be heard in the corridor.  
  
I turned to look at Ivy, she seemed disappointed. I suppose her precious Daniel Reeves had never taken her out so early, but then again, what they did on their dates was a night-time activity.  
  
Ivy soon left, and Sapphire a few minutes after. I considered what she had said about a person from Oregon wanting to adopt a kid from New York. And there was another thing, I was probably one of the oldest members here, why would someone adopt an eighteen year old, when they could have a baby or a toddler?  
  
I knew there was something wrong about the situation, I became anxious and expected to be adopted by a perverted couple who wanted a young woman to play with. The thought was disturbing, but it was a possibility.  
  
I waited for days to be called to the office and be told that someone had offered to adopt me, but it wasn't till two weeks later when that day finally arrived. 


	4. City Girl

Author's Note: Big fat ass apology for leaving it for so long, problems with moving and the internet. You can blame me, but I'd rather you blame my mom's boyfriend. I just plain don't like him. I don't think you guys would either.  
  
The descriptions in this are set around the book. Like the school uniform, the car... etc. This chapter is set after Penny finds out the news from the nurse. It's her on her way to her new home...  
  
~#~  
  
Chapter Four – City Girl  
  
A bump on the track jerked my body out of sleep. For a moment I thought that it was all a horrible dream, but a glance at my surroundings confirmed that this was real. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and prayed that I wouldn't start crying again. The loneliness was harsh and cold; I always hated leaving my friends, but was only now that I felt truly alone. When we had all said goodbye, I think even Ivy started to cry as I got on the train.  
  
The train pulled to a stop at Harlow and I realised that the next stop would be mine. A few people left the carriage, there were still a lot of people on the train, but it wasn't crowded. I looked out of the window again as we started to move, more trees, more mountains, more nature. I just hoped that my newfound relative didn't live in a log cabin, out in the middle of nowhere. I needed lights and excitement, not plants and home cooking.  
  
I had learnt that there was an elderly woman, Mrs Chalmers, in Castle Rock who had proof that I was a far distant relative of hers. I think my mother was her niece, or she's my grandmother's sister-in-law, something complicated like that.  
  
I wasn't exactly sure about the proof she had either, it all seemed to strange, that after being on earth for over eighteen years should someone claim me. Why not sooner? I couldn't have been that hard to find.  
  
I picked my suede rucksack from underneath my legs and held it on my denim- clad lap. Someone was supposed to meet me when I got off the train, I couldn't remember his name. He was a student that had gotten into trouble; his community service was delivering a poor orphan girl to, possibly, her only living relative. I hadn't even got to the damned town yet and already they pitied me.  
  
The train stopped and I felt like just staying there, not getting off and going into the unknown. But where would I go? No family, I couldn't go back to the orphanage because they'd just drag me back here.  
  
But if I got off at Castle Rock Train Station, I'd have a chance to find out about my family, if the old bird was telling the truth and wasn't just senile beyond belief. I picked up my denim jacket that lay beside me and slid it on in one quick movement, I moved out of my seat as I picked up my rucksack and headed for the exit.  
  
Few people got off the train with me, even fewer were waiting at the station. I searched for the trouble-maker who was picking me up. Definitely wasn't the old couple sat feeding pigeons, or the young family to my right. I took a few steps forward and turned to my left, there he was, standing on a bench, leaning against the wall, cigarette in hand.  
  
He was wearing shiny black shoes and black trousers, his white shirt wasn't tucked in and he had a nylon red jacket on, which I presumed was school uniform. I instantly started praying that I wouldn't have to wear a skirt.  
  
Puffs of smoke arose from his mouth and nose; I couldn't see any of his features. I was silently glad that he hadn't noticed me yet, judging by the way that I was staring, and possibly even drooling. I started walking towards him, clutching my bag in my arms, I stood in front of him for a few moments, waiting for him to notice, he didn't.  
  
"Um, hi," I said, looking up at him with curious eyes.  
  
He noticed me then, "City Girl?" He asked in a rough and velvety voice, looking me up and down, and then back up but more thoroughly.  
  
I saw cold and mocking blue eyes, his strawberry blonde hair was combed back with Vitalis and his mouth curved up at one side in a relaxed grin on his unshaven face.  
  
"The name's Penelope." I said, slightly irritated and annoyed at the way he was looking at me. I threaded an arm threw a strap on my rucksack and let it hang on my left shoulder.  
  
"That all your stuff?" He gestured to the bag.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a light traveller." All I had in my bag was another pair of jeans, some underwear, a pair of trainers, a few t-shirts and some toiletries.  
  
"That's funny," He replied as he elegantly bounced off the bench. "I had the impression that you were going to be here permanently."  
  
"Well," I struggled for words, I was supposed to stay here, if she was my family then she couldn't kick me back to the orphanage, she had to keep me no matter what. "I plan to stay here for as little time as possible."  
  
He looked at me for a moment or two; his eyes seemed to be laughing at some private joke, before he walked towards the exit, motioning me to follow. I was curious about how much he actually knew.  
  
I stopped as he climbed into a black 1952 Ford. Gangster whitewalls and spinner hubcaps, highrise chrome bumpers and Lucite deathknob with a rose embedded in it clamped to the steering wheel. Painted on the back deck was a deuce and a one-eyed jack. Beneath them, in Roman Gothic script, were the words WILD CARD. This guy sure loves his car.  
  
A few minutes into the journey had gone and neither of us had said a word. The radio silently released one of Frank Sinatra's songs and I sank back into the white, leather seat.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked, not taking my eyes away from my view at the window.  
  
"Ace."  
  
I turned to him, "What kind of a name is Ace?"  
  
"What kind of a name is Penelope?" He sharply retorted.  
  
"It's more normal than Ace." I said, turning back to the window.  
  
"Yeah, but who wants to be normal?" (A/N: Such a Chris thing to say)  
  
I didn't reply, I figured it was a rhetorical question anyway. We eventually stopped outside a small house on a gentle looking street.  
  
"You have a motorbike?" His voice seemed faraway and blurred.  
  
"Huh?" I looked at him whilst being dragged from my daydream.  
  
"Do you have a motorbike?" He questioned again, pointing to my motorcycle boots, that I had stolen from Anne months before I left.  
  
I answered him as I exited the car. "No, my friend does though. I ride it sometimes. If she lets me."  
  
"You like hard things throbbing between your legs?" He asked after I slammed the car door shut.  
  
I looked at him in shock, nobody had ever been that blunt with me and I wanted to hide as I felt crimson heat spread across my face.  
  
He chuckled and gave me a wink. "See you in school, City Girl." He pulled away from the curb and I was left a few yards away from my new home.  
  
#~#  
  
Author's note: The car's description is exactly like the one in the book. I just didn't want to screw with Stephen King's perfection. 


	5. Guess who!

Author's Note(s): Spank You to all my loverly and gorgeous reviewers. I apologize for the long wait. I've had a serious writer's block on this bad bi-atch but I hope to update almost once a week. Emphasis on the 'I hope'. Not making promises. But the Easter Holidays should give me plenty of time to get a few chapters out – yep you guessed it – I hope.

Chapter Five: Guess who!

As soon as the crimson heat left my face, and the sound of Ace's car had disappeared, I walked up the path that lay before me. It was a plain looking house, and yet it reminded me of the suburban New York area that I used to terrorize with Anne. At least one of the locals seemed normal.

I decided, as I looked down admiringly at the quaint flowerbeds that bloomed at either side of the path, that I wanted Ace. Even though I didn't plan on staying long, I would make him mine before I left. Yes, he would make my time in Castle Rock very enjoyable.

A slow smirk formed on my lips as I thought of the advantages that a 'City Girl' would have on a small time hood. My left foot hit the first step of the porch and my welcome party burst out the doors, making them clatter as they hit the white-washed wall.

Another phrase for welcome party would be 'three people that looked excited to see me'. I took my foot off the left step, and waited for an introduction. It came less than a moment sooner.

"Penelope!" The woman, who I assumed was my far distant relative, shuffled down the steps with a cane clutched in one hand. "It's so good to see you!" I noticed she was still shouting even though she was right in front of me, she was old, maybe she had trouble hearing?

The other two people who had come out of the door were now standing on the first step down, smiling at me being reunited with the only family I'll probably ever know.

On the right, was an old man, probably the same age as the ole bird that was grasping me tightly in a hug – she was stronger than she looked. He was tall, over six feet and lanky, he wore spectacles, had a big fluffy white moustache and was supporting a very fetching come over. Not.

On the left was a young girl, a few years younger than me perhaps. She also wore glasses, her jet black hair was scraped back into high pigtails and as she smiled I could see the glint of a brace as the sun shone on her face. I could see a resemblance between here and the old guy – maybe they were family too?

"You must come inside," my relative bellowed as she released me from her suffocating grip. "You must be tired after your journey." I let her take my arm and lead me onto the porch. The old man spoke as she did:

"Me and Alison will see you tomorrow, Evvie? We'll go now – let the young lady get settled in, ah?" He looked at me, as if to gather enough information so he could debate in his own time how much of a 'lady' I really was. Small town people – so closed minded.

"Yes. Of course, Albert, of course. I'll see you tomorrow." We were now walking through the screen door that had clattered shut as soon as it had clattered open. "Goodbye Alison!"

I heard both Albert and Alison say my name as they shouted goodbye to the woman that was still holding my arm. I think they were saying goodbye to me, I wasn't sure. Everything seemed blurry. Everything was happening quickly and easily.

She took me to my room, leading the way up the stairs while neither of us spoke. Maybe she felt as uncomfortable as I did? She opened the door to a typical 'girls' bedroom; pink, frills, teddy bears, cushions, more frills. Yippee.

"I'll let you get some rest. I'm sure you're exhausted." She turned away, and shuffled back down the hall which we had just come, "Supper will be at seven." She called back without turning around.

I stepped inside my room as soon as she had gone out of sight, shutting the door behind me. I kicked off my boots, threw down my bag and collapsed onto the bed. It may have been an overwhelmingly disgusting color – pink – but it was the comfiest bed that I'd ever collapsed onto, except half the bed was taken up my cushions.

Looking around my room, I wondered who had the room before me, or had dear old Evvie gone to all this trouble for me? If the later is true, then she really shouldn't have. Really shouldn't have. There was a white wicker chair next to the window and I thought to myself, with slight serenity, how boring it must be living in this town.

I pushed the assorted cushions off of the bed, leaving a couple of plain white pillows. I then stretched slightly and wrestled out of my jacket. Nuzzling into the pillows, I drifted off.

Author's Note(s): I apologize for it being short. But I have decided that this fic will involve the readers and that means you guys. I'm going to let you guys decide what happens next – after each chapter I'll give you two options and you vote for one in a review and the one that gets the most votes will be the starting point of the next chapter. So, here's your first one:

When Penny wakes up will she:

go downstairs for supper

or

sneak out

I know which one I'd choose…and a thought just came to mind:

How screwed am I if no one votes? Or reviews? Lol

Anyway dudes – look forward to your reviews (if I'm lucky) and to your votes. Pip Pip! Xxxxxxxxx

PS: If I get reviews from people who reviewed when I first started this i.e. in ye olden days – then I will love you FOREVER!


	6. Sneak Out

Author's Notes: Well my loverly dudettes. Something really crap happened to me the other day. And I'm still quite hurt over it. But it's given me inspiration and I've reeled off about ten poems or something – which is good. It's boy problems. AGAIN. I'm just really not getting into a relationship any time soon so if I mention I'm getting close to a guy in an author's note - Just shout abuse at me or something in a review. Please.

Chapter Six: Sneak Out

My mind was blurry when I awoke; I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Pink? Where the hell was I? Then it hit me like a frying pan, a heavy frying pan. The move. My new home. Evvie.

I looked at the clock that was on the bedside table. 11 o'clock. But it was light outside? I couldn't have slept all the way through could I? I sat up on my bed and instantly regretted it. Pain shot to my head and the smell off booze swam around me. What had I done last night? Where had I gone?

I shuffled through the hall and into the bathroom, deciding to get myself cleaned up. I went into the shower, a simple wash of the face didn't get the grimy smell off.

I wandered back into the bedroom after throwing my clothes into a basket outside the bathroom door. I dried myself off in my bedroom and had my hair wrapped up turban-style with a soft white towel. I changed into some simple grey trousers and a white t-shirt, resisting the urge to vomit as I bent down to put on some socks.

I walked down the stairs slowly, towel-drying my hair as I went. Evvie was sitting at the breakfast table in the kitchen, when I found it.

"I hope you don't mind – I used your shower gel." I said, standing awkwardly in the archway.

"Of course I don't mind, Penelope," she said before taking a sip of coffee, "But what I do mind is girls that go out at night until the wee hours off the morning." She slammed the mug down hard on the table.

The color fell from my face and I stood rigid. What the hell had I done? I tried to say something but she interrupted.

"Your first night here and already you're gallivanting around with some godforsaken hoodlums!" Her eyes bore into me for moments and I thought that she could see right through me. Her eyes, I decided, scared me. It felt as if she knew everything that had happened last night, and there I was without a clue.

She reached into the pocket of her floral pinafore, getting out a pack of cigarettes. She lit one after she put it between her thin lips, she looked back at me when she had puffed the first puff. "You're mother wouldn't approve of that kind of behavior. And neither do I."

I don't think that Evvie nor myself were expecting what happened next; my childish outburst. "You don't know me! You don't know a goddamn thing about me! And I don't give a fuck if you don't approve – it's my life, I can do what I want with it!" And with that I turned and ran up the stairs and into my bedroom, making sure that the door slammed loudly.

I leaned against the closed door and slide down to the floor, holding my knees to my chest. "I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry." I breathed deeply hoping this strange feelings would pass. I couldn't hear anything outside my door, nothing to suggest she was hobbling upstairs to lecture me again. I couldn't hear anything except my own breathing, I couldn't even hear anything from outside, even though the window was open.

The window. My eyes fixed on it as my brain rebooted and I began to remember everything that had happened last night.

#Flashback#

I looked at the clock, groggy from sleep. Almost seven. Supper would be ready, but I wasn't that hungry. The temptation to explore my new surroundings was to powerful, and with that thought I opened my window and climbed down the tree that stood beside it.

I wandered around aimlessly for a while, not really knowing where I was going or what I was looking for. I saw a few places but nothing special, there was a diner, hardware stores, a grocery store. Where were the hang out places?

And then I saw it, Ace's car, but it was empty. It was parked outside what looked like a bar - that was my destination. I walked across the street, admiring Ace's car as I did so, and then I swung open the door to the bar.

There was a jukebox playing some one hit wonder of long ago, a few tables, an actual bar (which is sort of required) and a pool table at the back. There were two doors near the pool table, a gent's restroom and what looked like an office, I guessed they didn't get many female customers. The only other thing that was in the room was about half a dozen men, most of them old drunks, none of them was Ace.

Maybe he wasn't there? Too late now though, with most of the men look at me I decided it would look bad to just turn around and walk back out again. I walked towards the bar, the other customers eventually turning back to their drinks. I sat down at a padded stool, one that was far enough from the others that were occupied.

"What'll it be, Miss?" The bartender asked.

"Just a cold one thanks." I got it seconds later, reaching in my pocket for some money. "Keep the change."

I thought I could drink the beer and then leave, so it didn't seem like I was in a rush to get out. Even though I was. I didn't really appreciate some of the perverted looks I was getting from the men.

I'd almost finished my beer. Almost about to stand up and leave that bar but something stopped me:

"Hey City Girl"

Author's notes: Don't worry! I'll try to update in like a week! It depends on your vote, that's the reason why I'm stopping it here, this is the only part where things can go one way or another. Okay, options are:

Only Penny gets drunk

or

Penny AND Ace get drunk

The possible places the next chapter could lead to! Mwhahaha! Oh, I missed this. I missed my evil laugh.

And thanks for the reviews I love you all! Emotionally… and physically when I'm all alone in my room at night in the dark in my bed…okay weird weird WEIRD!

Pip Pip!

By the way: If you've seen 'The Incredibles', you know E? She is exactly like my counselor – it's so freaky. Not sure why I'm telling you this but what the hey…


	7. Double Drunk

Author's Notes: I apologize soooooooo much for leaving it for this long. Exams and boy and more boys! To make it short: I might have a boyfriend! Yay! Nothing 'official' yet, but we practically act like it already. And I'm going to take things slow with this one, hopefully no heartbreaks this time. Cross your fingers for me dudes! Woo!

The majority of the vote was both Penny AND Ace get drunk…I think. Pooey memory. So yeah…here we go:

(Just a reminder this is Penny's flashback from the next morning still, hopefully the flashback will end in this chapter)

#Chapter Seven – Double Drunk#

"Hey City Girl" His words and voice danced through my head in pleasant waltzy way. What was I thinking? I had to stay cool.

I turned around in my seat slightly and looked at him with blank eyes, "Hey…um…what's your name again?" Haha, man was I good.

He looked at me with humor and annoyance as he sat down on the stool next to me, I presumed that most people would remember someone like him, well…I had. But our encounter wasn't of the normal kind.

"Ace," he said, looking at me momentarily with a peevish smirk and breathing heavily through his nose. He nodded towards the bar man, "Could I buy you another beer, City Girl?"

"I suppose so," I replied nonchalantly, moving my finger around the rim of my empty bottle, pretending that was more interesting to me than Ace was. Which was a complete lie.

Both me and Ace received fresh beer moments later, without saying anything or looking at each other, we drank and finished our beverages.

He turned to me in his stool, "I never got told why you moved here." I was confused by this. Was it a question or a statement? How should I answer it? I chose the only thing I could have done when in doubt: shrug.

He chuckled and moved his empty bottle away from him, I watched out of the corner of my eye, not wanting to look at him fully. He leaned forward, "You're not going to tell me?" His mouth was so close to my ear that I could have melted, I felt his warm breath on my skin and looked down at the bar, knowing I was furiously blushing.

When he pulled back, my blood red hair acted as a curtain around my face, protecting me from his eyes. "It's complicated," I said simply, putting on a distressed tone, hoping he'd leave the subject alone.

"I've got all night," I heard his stool move and guessed that he had turned to face the bar, I ran my fingers through my hair and looked back up, turning to him.

He was motioning to the bar man, and asked me "Want another one?"

"Sure. Why not?" I said, having another beer thrust towards me.

#A few hours later#

Beer had been drunk and empty bottles now lined the bar where I and Ace sat, I still hadn't told him why I had moved here. I didn't know if I could trust him, I didn't want him to go and tell the entire town so they could whisper behind my backs while I walked down the streets.

"Ow," I rubbed my forehead, "thinking makes my head hurt." I was slumped onto the bar, as Ace faced me and leant on the bar.

"It's taken you this long to figure it out?" He acted in mock shock (haha rhyme).

I giggled like a little girl and wipe my nose on my arm, my eyes were half open, I could only see what looked like dozens of empty beer bottles. I wasn't sure why we had drunk so much, maybe he was trying to get me drunk so I wouldn't put up a fight, but so far every time he attempted to come near me, lean forward in his chair or something, I had moved slightly away from his reach. Or maybe it was just a man thing.

"It's that why you stopped thinking?" I smirked as I said it and stuck my tongue out at him after.

He pretended to look offended and took another swig of his beer, "Of course."

I giggled again, an annoying girly sound that I didn't like from other girls and especially from me. I was too drunk, I should have gone home.

"Hey City Girl…you up for a game of pool?" I looked up to see his gaze had wandered to the back room where the pool table was, unoccupied.

"Sure," I was in no fit state of mind to even line up the cue, let alone pot something, this was just going to be embarrassing.

He stood up with two fresh bears and led me to the back room thingy. As we walked in between the tables in the bar area I noticed that much of the same people that were here when I got here, were still here. Didn't these people have homes to go to? And then I thought that none of them probably did. I giggled again at that, and everyone looked at me, Ace stopped and looked at me with questioning eyes. He walked back to me, grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward to the pool table.

"What shall we play for?" I asked after taking a lengthy gulp of beer, watching Ace set up.

"Who ever loses buys the next beer?"

"No no no, you're doing so well at paying, I wouldn't want to ruin your winning streak," I grinned at him and he looked amused.

"Okay then," he said chalking a cue and handing it to me, "How about if I win you have to give me a kiss?"

My mouth opened in shock, a good type of shock of course, I looked at him with wide eyes and he just smirked back at me.

"Y-You mean a kiss as in a kiss on t-the cheek or a kiss as in…in a big 'ole smoocharoo on the l-lips?" I knew I had tried to look cool as I said it, I also knew that I had failed horribly.

"The big 'ole smoocharro on the lips sounds pretty tempting." He said casually, chalking his own cue.

"Very well then…and what if I win?" I questioning bringing the beer to my lips.

"You get a hot night of Merrill love." I sputtered my beer everywhere and almost started choking.

"That was lovely dear, shall we begin?"

#Author's Notes: And I'm stopping it there because I know what I want to do – smoochie smoochie – but no, because I'm so lovely and generous and fabulous, I'm going to let you guys decide. I don't really know what you'll choose because you could all want to see a hot night of Merrill love (dirty minded readers) or you could want to take things slow (sweet innocent readers).

So the choice is:

Ace wins (smoochie smoocie)

or

Penny wins (hot night of Merrill love)

Love you all! Kisses and hugs for you all! And some reviews for me maybe? Hehe


	8. Hot Night of Merrill Love

Author's Note: Author's Note: I'm sorry. Really sorry. I'd stopped writing for a couple of months, so when I came to my computer last week I had complete writer's block. But. Thank God. I churned out two first chapters for other stuff and am now back on track. And what happened in those two months to keep me from my precious fans?

Gah. A lot. Firstly, I passed my exams (HUZZAH!) and even got two As (DOUBLE HUZZAH!). About two weeks after that I started college full-time. And a few days after that I told one of my best friends (male..) that I liked him (secretly knowing he liked me to), I then split up with my 'then' boyfriend (who was a complete turd and whiny biatch) blah blah blah. Chaos for a few weeks. Ex boyfriend texting me to say he was leaving the country and all that jazz. Anyway. So: New boyfriend (soul mate) takes up a lot of my time, college, new college buddies, coursework. Then some poo happened before Chrimbo involving me and the boyfriend's mother (which still hasn't been fully resolved). Then more poo happened with the man I refuse to call my father (haven't spoken to him since march…purposely). Then Chrimbo happened. And then earlier this week I decided I wanted to drop out of college and get a full-time job. And I still need to do both of those things…

I'm sixteen…Should life be this complicated?

(And we're still in flashback mode remember?)

Chapter Eight – Hot Night Of Merrill Love

I was winning.

How was I winning?

I was utterly drunk, kept losing my balance every ten minutes and even fell over twice. The ball I kept potting the most often was the white. So how was I winning?

I took a sip from my god-knows-what-number-of-beer and watched Ace as he lined up the cue, aimed, fired and missed pitifully.

"Aw dang," he said in mock frustration.

Ace was playing quite well, wasn't as wobbly as me, but somehow failed to pot anything at all. I thought he would have been a good pool player, with those strong, rippling muscley arms.

The thought of his muscles made me think of our bet…and then I thought of the mock frustration…

HE WANTED TO LOSE!

I almost dropped my beer as I remembered his words: "You get a hot night of Merrill love." I began to wonder what that would include exactly, my mind thought of dirty, unmentionable things and I unconsciously shuddered. It's not that I wouldn't mind a hot night of Merrill love, I just didn't want to be thought of as cheap, I had to build myself a reputation in this town.

"Ow," I whined, as I felt something poking me in the stomach. I looked down and saw a pool cue, I looked up the pool cue and there was Ace, joyfully nudging me with it.

"Your turn, City Girl," he said winking at me in an elaborate and sexy way.

"Er…can you stop prodding me with your cue then?" I looking at him with a 'duh' look on my face, well as good as a 'duh' face I could muster in my drunken state.

"Would you prefer me to prod you with something else?" He asked, in an all too serious way for my liking, he took the cue away without taking his eyes away from mine.

I gulped and stuttered before finally replying, "My turn then?"

I couldn't believe I was acting like such a girl.

-

Some minutes passed, and the playing remained the same, me playing crap because I was a crap player and Ace playing crap on purpose, the vile Sex God. It was my turn again, Ace was stood behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder, I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I quivered, losing concentration on what I was supposed to be doing, which was to analysis the table and thinking about my strategy. Wait a minute….I didn't have a strategy!

Ace shifted slightly behind me and brought his lips to my ear, "This is your last shot of the game, City Girl, and with it you could win…" He growled and I felt myself go weak against him.

I took a few moments to move away from him and take my shot. The white hit the purple ball and the purple ball was rolling towards the top left pocket. It was possibly the first time in the entire match that I had successfully hit something (I had been however aiming for the blue ball, but I didn't have to tell Ace that). The purple ball went towards the pocket, hit the corner and bounced back out, I threw up my arms and did a small victory dance, that some of the other punters eyed with some raised eyebrows.

I started to chant and dance on a nearby chair, "I lost! I lost! I lost!"

Ace interrupted me, "Oh, City girl?"

I stopped my victory dance and looked at him with a huge grin on my face.

"I have to take my last turn now..." He grinned.

My grin vanished. "Wha-?"

"That means if I pot something, I win. But if I were to say, miss…or pot the white, then you'd win."

I looked at him as he turned to take his shot, I scurried over and knelt next to the pool table. It was over in a matter of seconds, he accidentily potted the blue ball. And with that, I resumed my victory dance.

Ace stopped me again by clearing his throat, I turned to face him as he put his hand into one of the pockets and pulled out the white ball.

"I potted the white too", he stood there grinning like a big…er…grinning thing…

I shook my head.

"So that means…You win, City Girl."

I just stood there watching him as he put the cues away. He walked up to me when he had done, "Oh well, you won, poor poor me, you whooped my ass."

I poked him promptly in the stomach, just to find it was all hard and chisely…

He grabbed my hand and shrugged, "Duty calls."

Ace practically dragged me out of the bar, and practically threw me into his car. He however was more elegant than me in 'drunk mode', while I was still trying to sit in the right position, he had already climbed in, started the ignition and would have had time spare to put his seatbelt on if he hadn't been 'Mr. Dangerous'.

As soon as I had sat upright he gave me a knowing glance and started to drive at an alarming speed. Neither of us said anything during the drive, I was too busy trying to concentrate on where he was taking me and the beer had made me feel dizzy. Ace, however seemed as good as driver as he was this morning, if only slightly faster.

The car screeched to a halt on a secluded bit of road near a wood, Ace turned off the ignition and basically leapt at me. I made a small shriek out of surprise. But he soon had me pinned down and was trailing kisses from my forehead, down the side of my face, and neck, and then finally began to delicately nibble my collarbone. I groaned as my body began to disobey my mind. Did I want this?

"Ace?" I whispered.

His head popped back into my view, "Yeah?" His hair was slightly disheveled and I saw some sweat on his forehead. His breathe was ragged and quick. His eyes were looking into mine so intensely I thought he already knew what I was about to say.

"Go slow, okay?"

"Sure…" He breathed, before his lips touched mine in a kiss that melted from tenderness into raw hunger. One of his hands had snaked under my head and was now pushing me towards him whilst playing with my hair. His other hand had been relaxed on my hip, but it now glided over my stomach and under my t-shirt.

His hands played sweet torture on my body, and I was floating up to a place I'd never been before. None of the guys back in New York were like this, Ace was so different, so experienced, so skilled. Before I knew it he was pulling at my jeans and underwear, muttering things I couldn't quite make out.

I propped myself up on my elbows just in time to hear him say, "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you."

I laid back with a smile on my face but then…my mouth started talking, "Ace… that was at the train station… this morning… not that long ago… not like you've suffered in silence or anything. I mean -"

I jolted up and looked at where we connected, my mouth dropped open and I looked up at him, "Warn a girl when you're about to do that!"

He just grinned back down at me as he started to build a rhythm, "Whatever you say, City Girl."

#End Flashback#

I sat on the floor of my pink hell with my hand over my mouth. I'd slept with him, he'd given me a ride home, I climbed back in through the window….

I slept with him…

Author's Note: Hurrah! Finally posted! And I would have done this sooner if my boyfriend hadn't come to my house to surprise me while I was writing this chapter! And then he just had to wriggle on my bed naked! The fiend! … Anyway…

Next Chapter: Penny sneaks out to… OPTIONS:

Find Ace

OR

Explore Castle Rock

Pip Pip!


	9. Finding More Than You Bargained For

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait. But an updating rampage from me is now beginning. Hopefully going to finish this within two months because I'm moving (little dance). And I might have a mess about with different POVs in this chapter so…I apologize if I screw it up. So anyway. Enjoy.

Chapter Nine – Finding More Than You Bargained For

I had to get out of the room. The pink wasn't helping me think. I needed air.

I stood up and went to grab the door knob. No. I couldn't face Evvie. Not after how I'd yelled at her. I needed to calm down. I looked in the mirror on the vanity table. My hair was flat, wavy and still slightly damp, I ran my hands through it to make it look more tousled. I threw on my black cord jeans and a lime green halter neck that clashed perfectly with my hair. Put on my sneakers and denim jacket, then I turned to the window.

I managed to climb down the tree without ripping any of my clothes, but did receive a deep cut on the palm of my hand. When I reached the ground I pulled out a handkerchief that was in my jacket pocket and wrapped it around my hand. My advice: Don't climb trees when you have a hangover.

#Ace's POV#

"So, Ace, You give the new girl a Merrill welcome?" Eyeball laughed as he winked at me.

All the other guys stopped what they were doing and looked at me, a smirk played around my lips. "You could say that."

The guys wooed and gave each other high-fives. I sat there. Silently, looking cool. Because I, was a cool guy. The guys looked up to me, no doubt they'd be asking me for all the details any minute after they'd finished opening the beers.

I began to think about the red head from last night, she had been different to the girls from here. So much more…willing. But there was something else. After I'd watched her climb back through her window, I hadn't felt the same feeling I usually had. It felt as if I still had to conquer Mount. City Girl. But hadn't I done that last night?

I lit a cigarette and looked up, the guys were all grinning at me. I smiled and told them what they wanted to hear.

#Penny's POV#

I kicked an empty beer bottle across the empty road, receiving disapproving glances from every angle. The town wasn't busy, but there were enough people for gossiping to start.

Two girls in sweater vests and poodle skirts passed me, both had blue eyes and a halo of blonde curls. They giggled shrilly and gave me mocking glances. I almost turned around, but decided to keep on walking.

Soon enough I bumped into someone I recognized, the girl from yesterday who was on the porch with the old guy. What was her name? Alice?

"Hey! Penelope!" She looked up at me through her thick rimmed glasses. "Remember me? Alison? We sort of met yesterday!" She was smiling now too, her braces glinting wildly. She spoke with a lisp.

I just looked at her. My head hurt and I was still annoying at the two 'Miss Perfects'. Maybe this Alison would just go away if I didn't speak.

She was looking up at me expectantly, but her smile faded as she noticed my icy stare. She fidgeted around before a smile appeared back on her face.

"Oh yeah. I was just about to come to the house. Didn't want you to go to school tomorrow without your uniform." She snorted, which I presumed was how she laughed.

She held up a brown paper bag, I looked at it.

"No thanks." I brushed past her.

I'd only walked a few yards away when her voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Y'know, the whole town knows what happened between you and Ace Merrill last night, and I'll be honest with you. Whores aren't exactly popular here in Castle Rock." Her voice had gone colder than ice and thicker than…brick…

I turned slowly and she was smiling sweetly at me, no one else was around to have heard what she'd said. A old couple came around the corner near what looked to be a diner. I looked up at Alison in shock.

"But anyway, I'll drop this off with Evvie and I'll see you tomorrow at school, 'kay?" Her voice had returned to it's sweet tone and she smiled at me as she turned on her heel and skipped off.

Un-fucking-believable.

#Ace's POV#

The guys had lapped up everything I'd said. Just like they always did. But when they'd turned to discuss their dates. I'd grown bored. I made up some excuse about having to help my dad out at the garage. I felt restless as I made my way to the car. What had that City Girl done to me?

I felt calmer once I'd turned on the ignition. Listening to my baby purr always made me feel better. I looked down under the dashboard on the passenger seat, something had caught my eye, I reached down and picked up a silver locket on a silver chain.

It looked old and worn. And very unfamiliar. Had I seen any girls wearing it? I tried to think back over the past month. I couldn't picture any of them wearing it. I fiddled for a moment trying to open it, and when I did. Portraits of an ordinary man and an extraordinarily attractive woman looked back at me. The women looked very familiar.

I headed towards Evvie Chalmers house.

Author's Notes: Opinions on the diff POVs. If its lame. I'll stop. If you like, I'll carry on. Ummmm…trying to make Ace be all arroganty without being OTT…

Anyway. Choices:

Ace finds Penny in town

Or

Ace finds Penny at home – she's miraculously got there before him…

Look forward to your choices! Pip Pip! X


	10. His Excitment

Author's Notes: Argggh! I just clicked to save and accidentily pressed no! So now I have a blank document. Poop. Start again.

Tenth chapter. So shout-outs because I did for AASI:

Anna13: First reviewer. Muchos love!

Sophia: I love you dude.

Ahem

Sumchicudunknow

Emily

Leggykins: I also love you dude.

Sara: I miss you! What happened to you!

Becki

'immortal-lies': Kick ass name dude

OhBillee: Haha. Your name made me snort laugh

lostgirl97: Penny AND Ace get drunk!

Jessie13: Thanking you

GoofyCat Loves Kiefer: Don't we all?

Cruel Kindness

Brittany

VedGirl1201

HellGirlAngel: Haha. Smoochie smoochie indeed.

Brittneyx

St.elmo-lover: Haha! Four dorks! You have no idea how much that made me laugh!

Witty Nickname

Thanks to all you dudes! Keep reviewing

Chapter Ten: His Excitement

#Penny's POV#

I stood there for a while, thinking of ways I could kill her. Possibly strangle her with her own pigtails. I clenched my fists at my sides, remembering it was what I'd been told to do at the Fosters Home when I felt like punching something…or someone.

I turned quickly and made my way to get out of the centre of town, I considered going to the bar to get a beer but decided I wasn't in the mood for company. I just need to go and sit somewhere quiet, and breath. And then a familiar car came around the corner.

I lowered my head as Ace's car passed me on the opposite side of the street, I hoped he wouldn't notice me. I muttered to myself, "Yeah, bright fucking red hair, that's really fucking unnoticeable." I heard his car pull to a stop and quickly turned the corner, moving into a jog.

Ace must have seen me rush off, because he sauntered infront of me at the other side of the building I had run behind, "Hey City Girl. Trying to escape the Love-meister eh?"

I glared at him and then moved past, my shoulder brushing against his arm, "Fuck off, Merrill."

His voice showed alarm and he spun around in time to grab my wrist, "Whoa! Where the hell did that come from?"

I turned and looked at him, my eyes burning with green fire, "You spread fucking rumors about me! The whole town knows I slept with you!"

He gave me one of those 'you-dumbass' looks and replied, "Well if they didn't know already, they'd know now."

I glared at him and tried to wrestle his hand off of mine, but he just held my wrist even tighter. My desperate struggle to get him off of me seemed to amuse him, which made me even angrier. "Just get-of-a me!"

He shook me slightly with his one hand so I'd look up at him, and when I did, his eyes were sincere, "I didn't tell anyone." He put up his hand in a mock-oath.

I cocked my eyebrow at him in response.

He let go of my wrist and leaned back against the building on his side, facing me. "Except the guys, but that was half an hour ago," he mumbled quietly, mocking shame.

"Would 'the guys' spread it around?" I asked sternly with my hands on my hips.

"They can't have, they're still at the scrap yard," he said simply, looking at me.

I kicked something out of frustration and leaned against the wall a few feet away from Ace, facing him.

"Who said something?"

"That Alison bitch, black hair, braces, glasses." My words oozed venom, "Said something about 'whores not being popular in this town'"

"Alison Clept?" He went silent for a long while, and then smiled as if there was a private joke I wasn't in on. "No way."

"Yes fucking way." I spat out.

His eyes moved away from me and looked past, towards the street at the end of the 'alley' we were in, his eyes seemed to be concentrating on something that wasn't there. "She has a massive thing for me. She's just jealous because you've been to places that she hasn't," he's winked at me when he said 'places'.

"I bet those places are as busy as fun fairs in the summer…" I grinned cheekily and looked up at him with sultry eyes.

He mocked an insulted look, "How dare you!"

"I'm right though…" I said as I leaned back against the building fully.

I saw him shrug out of the corner of my eye, "I suppose so."

A slow smile played about my lips and I looked down to hide it. I decided I liked Ace; he had that 'charming but bad' quality about him that made girls week at the knees. I thought of Alison Clept and wondered if there were any other girls who had mad crushes on him that I should know about. Ace's voice brought me back out of my thoughts:

"Did you just say something?"

I turned my head to face him and shifted my body slightly, my eyes were puzzled, "…no."

"Yes you did," a smug grin forming on his face.

I thought back, could I have said something that I'd been thinking about aloud? I leaned back against the building again and closed my eyes. When I opened them, ace was in front of me, and very close. I looked up at him, "What did I say?"

"You said," he responded, his eyes looking at my lips intently, and then he looked at my eyes through hooded lids, "I like you." And before I could argue back and deny it, his lips had crashed against mine and he pushed me up against the wall, his hands running through my hair, grabbing at my waist, stroking my neck. And his lips roamed all over me, caressing my collar bone, brushing against my neck and ears, enticing my face. It wasn't long until I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him even closer to me, I gasped as his excitement was pressed against my stomach. He made a low guttural noise as my hands moved across his chest, downwards.

He suddenly pulled away, but stayed close so that his breath mingled with my own. "If you hadn't already noticed, City Girl, I like you too."

And then…we resumed.

Author's Note: Wow. Didn't take me that long because I just typed all the speech down and a few little bits and then padded it out. So I don't think anything's actually changed from the original…Anyway. Choice:

They stop after a while. Arrange a date.

Or

The continue. And er…yeah…

On another note: 'his excitement', I didn't really want to put 'his impressively throbbing hard-on'. But. I've just thought that you, dear readers, may send in corny things to call an erection, be as descriptive and as wacky as you'd like. I'll try and use them all. Haha. I just though of one: 'His love tool'. Hahahahahahahaha.


	11. Love Tools Galore

Author's notes: Shame on me for leaving it so long. I swear I will** try** and get it updated more often. -By the way, changed the genre to Romance/Humor because it just seems more along the lines of those two categories than drama at the moment anyway-

**Chapter Eleven: Love Tools Galore**

"Oh God Ace, this is so amazing" I said wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"I know, it's never been this intense for me before"

"Some of those moves…" I smiled knowingly and looked at him sexily from underneath my full lashes, "you're so good at this…"

He grinned, "I've had practice."

"Maybe you could take me under your wing and help me improve, eh?"

"Gladly darling, but," A smug smile formed, "Full house." He laid down his cards in front of me.

I threw mine down in frustration, "No way can you be that good!"

He laughed, and then he looked at me curiously, "Wait…why are we playing cards?"

I shrugged, "I dunno. We were making out and I felt the cards in your pocket and then we started playing." I shrugged a second time.

His eyes were wide, "I stopped making out with you to play cards?" He shook his head in disgust. "Best make up for lost time." He started undoing his belt buckle.

I laughed, "Come on, Ace…" I stopped laughing.  
"Ace…? You're not being serious.." He grabbed me and pulled me up against the wall.  
"We're in an alley!"

He looked at me disapprovingly, "City Girl, don't play coy."

I opened my mouth in shock, but before I could protest, his lips locked with mine and we were back to where we started.

Our lips mashed together in a furious passion - demanding and wet. His rough hands began to slide under my halter neck top and play along my abdomen, slowly moving higher. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, our kisses becoming more frenzied.

I felt his hands on my lower back, trailing along the hem of my trousers towards the front; his fingers unbuttoned and unzipped me almost effortlessly. I sighed and moved my mouth across his cheek, enjoying the rough feeling of his five o'clock shadow against my skin. I kissed along his jaw line as one of his hands crept into my jeans and underwear and brought back even more pleasurable memories from the night before.

In one swift movement he'd leant down, and lifted had me up from behind with his other arm and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I placed my hands on his shoulders and leant forward and done to kiss him once again on the lips, an indescribable lust consuming me. Our tongues met and he grunted into me as I caressed his own with mine, his hand clawed up my back and unfastened my bra in less than a second.

Our bodies drew apart minutes later and I opened my eyes in shock, Ace had stepped back and was supporting my legs until I managed to stand up on my own. He stepped forward, making the distance between us vanish and snaked an arm around my waist. My eyes couldn't leave his and I only blinked when I felt his other hand cup my face, his thumb pressing upwards on my chin.

Ace was a hood, but I still felt like crying over the sheer beauty of the moment when our lips touched for the millionth time it seemed. The others were incredible kisses, raw and sexual and wanting, but this was sensual and passionate. I placed my hands on his chest, in the minute amount of space there was between us, and moved them over his shoulders and to his neck. The hand that had been at my waist was now gently tugging down at my pants and the underwear beneath. The kiss was leaving me breathless, and I couldn't help but let my hands travel my up into his hair.

He pulled back again, this time instantly, warning in his voice, "Don't mess it up."

Sympathetically I replied, "Does that mean you can't wear hats?"

Ace stared at me in response, and I stared back at him, _Oh God, why had I said that?_

"I think someone might still have a bit of alcohol in their system."

"Or maybe I'm just drunk on you." _Oh god. Shutup. Shutup. Shutup._

Ace chuckled in response, and leaned in for another kiss, his hands going back to my waist and my pants.

His kisses went back to my neck, and he tugged my pants down to my knees within a second. I gasped in surprise and his eyes meant mine, he was raising one eyebrow.

"What if someone sees us?" I hadn't wanted my voice to sound as whiny as it did.

"Who's going to come around to the back of this alley at this time of day?" he said matter-of-factly.

"Hormonal teenagers?" And I gave him my 'duh' face.

He just smirked and slid his hands up under my top as once again he closed the space between us. I felt his warm breath near my ear, and his voice came like the voice of a predator, "Do you really care if someone sees us?"

Moving his hands away from underneath my top I felt the movement of cotton, I looked out of the corner of my eye to see my bra clutched in his hand. "I have no idea how you just did that, but my god is it a turn on."

He followed my gaze, smirked and kissed me roughly, his hands now playing with the hem of my underwear. "You'll have to start wearing skirts."

"Pfft…" Yeah, like _that's_ going to happen. Ace looked at me questioningly, "I'm not really into skirts."

"I am." His thumb was making circles on my stomach.

"Then by all means, wear one, but I'm just not a skirt-wearing kind of girl." I looked up at him cheekily, surprised to see him looking more shocked than I'd expected.

"Okay. First of all: I'm going to get you for that. Secondly: Skirts makes better access; I can't be fucked to mess about with buttons and zips every time me and you get in an alleyway and you want to fuck my brains out."

I opened my mouth in protest.

"And lastly: shut up."

His lips met mine. His hands had pinned mine on the wall above my head. And I was weak and willing and submissive to his every touch and whim.

Author's Notes: Yesh yesh. Very sorry again for the long delay. Have finally got coursework and college and everything in order though. So chapters should **hopefully** be a recurring event. Anyway. Choices.

Next chapter, Penny will get distracted by:

- Alison Clept -the bitch with pigtails who likes Ace-

or

- her locket that Ace found in his car in chapter...nine was it?


	12. Manwhoring Volcano

**Author's notes:** ::hands out sticks:: you may beat me with them. Will anyone even read this anymore? Hmmm. We'll see eh? BUT. Updates are going to be happening, although we have a new puppy, which with unimaginable cuteness may distract me from writing this summer, since I'll be the only one home to look after her. Anyway, apologies for leaving this so long, hopefully I'll finish it soon, the chapters may end up being shorter, just so I'm updating quicker.

And just want to do some shoutouts for the people who reviewed Chap11…months ago…:

**TheGoofyCat:** Fooled ya :D and yes, ace and hats mmmmhhhhmmmmmm, although I would NEVER want to cover his pretty hair :P.

**eveningthought:** you got it

**Dissolved Starr:** Haha! Yes, bow to me! Mwhahaha! And the locket thing…I'm making that up as I go along… :\

**Genne:** Thankyou! Does that mean I've converted you :)

**Erika:** Thankyou, and OHMYGOD I'm so sorry!! Although you must have been under a diff name or something because this is the first review I've had from 'Erika' :/

**JuniorMint:** Bit late, but here you go!

**Mrs.Eyeball Chambers:** Good to have you back! I want your babies!!!!!

**Chapter Twelve: Man-whoring Volcano.**

This was heaven. Well, a 'sweaty and somewhat uncomfortable against the rough brick of the building' kind of heaven. I wasn't sure how long it was that we were down there, my legs felt weak around him and I was glad for the wall behind me. If the night before was a drunken fumble, this was full on being enveloped by passion. The excitement of getting caught added to it all, someone seeing, someone watching.

I'd noticed Ace, looking down the alleyway towards the street when he fully leaned into me. There were a few trash cans between us and the street though, so at the most people would have probably assumed we were making out. Unless of course, they stopped to look, or really paid attention, in which case, they may have seen one of my naked thighs being held by Ace against his hip, and his slow pelvic movements that drove me wild.

I gripped is shoulders as I felt myself begin to loose it, I felt as if I was going to fall or just explode right there between him and the wall. It was encompassing and mind blowing and everything I was told it was supposed to be like but had never actually been. And with one last plunge, Mt Merrill erupted.

We'd stayed still, gasping, drinking it all in, and when he withdrew and gently dropped my thighs I shuddered. He put one hand against the wall to the side of my face and leaned towards me, tilting his head down slightly. His other hand brushed away the loose strands of hair that stuck to my face from the sweat. And I realized I must look awful, sweaty, red-faced and my hair clinging to me, _Great_.

My hands were still gripping his shoulders, and I slowly pulled them off and down to my sides, unsure what to do with them. His lips met my forehead, and it seemed out of place, too sincere after a romp in an alley. He then quashed my thoughts as his lips met mine and it was sensual and slow and seemed perfect after what had just happened. I kissed back and leaned into him, still feeling exhausted.

"I've just realized," I began after the kiss had ended, "that's twice now, and we've not been in a bed together." I smiled slightly as I said it.

"What are you suggesting?" He grinned devilishly at me as he pulled up his boxers and trousers at the same time. "Wanna come back to mine, City Girl?"

I scoffed at him and pointed at my jeans that he had unceremoniously thrown to the other side of the alley along with my underwear. "I was just saying, it's a bit…strange, that's all."

He shrugged at me as he threw my jeans at me, "Not really."

Smirked, I muttered, "Man-whore" under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." I grinned up at him to see him leaning against the other fence, lighting a cigarette, whilst looking at me curiously.

"It's three times by the way." He said smugly.

I cocked an eyebrow at him as I began to sort my jeans out, y'know, when the legs are all inside out and tucked in sort of thing? I hate it when that happens.

He exhaled, smoke covered his face slightly, "You fell asleep for a bit, before I drove you home."

I looked up at him, my jaw slightly ajar, "So you just…?"

He grinned, the cigarette lolling at the corner of his mouth.

"Man-whore," I breathed again.

"What?"

"Nothing." I'd finally fumbled enough with my jeans and was about to stick my leg in when I realized: underwear. "Hey, I thought you took my undies off with my jeans?"

"I did."

"But they haven't fallen out or anything…" I looked up at him and he grinning again, he played with a small piece of pink fabric that was poking out of one of his trouser pockets. I held out my hand and said his name in a warning tone.

"What?" He walked over to me, "I need some sort of souvenir…" He was leaning against the wall next to me now, eyeing up my naked lower half.

I growled a bit and pulled up my jeans, "What are you going to do with them?" Before he could answer I retorted, "Is it because you don't have any suitable underwear to wear with skirts?"

He just glared in response.

"Do you think pink's really suitable for your complexion?"

More glaring.

"I have some blue starry ones you might like…"

Glare. Glare. Glare.

"…with matching bra?"

He smirked at that one, "Maybe you should model it for me? See if I like it or not?"

I smiled, surprised he was going along with my joke. "When are you thinking?"

"Tonight?"

I pretended to think about it, "Where?"

"Movies, I'll pick you up."

Naturally, I had expected him to say his place, his bed, where girl's underwear most likely reigned, but this almost sounded like… "A date?"

He shifted slightly against the wall, "Well, yeah. If you want."

I nodded, smiling.

He threw his arm around my shoulders and we began to walk out of the alley, "And don't worry, City Girl, we'll make a trip to my bed afterwards where you can have your dirty ways with me."

My jaw dropped again, but he only smirked, saluted goodbye and strutted off down the street, the opposite way to which I was going.

"Mind-reading man-whore," I breathed, half expecting him to shout 'what?' in response.

He got into his car, and I watched in disgust as he looped my panties around his rear-view mirror, and then drove off.

"I saw you." The voice behind me was annoyingly familiar. I spun round to see Alison Clept, her face within inches of mine, I smiled, knowing my hair must have whipped her face as I turned round. "I saw you." she repeated.

I looked at her blankly, not grasping what she meant.

"With Ace," she smiled smugly.

_Shit._

--

**Author's Notes:** TADA!!!! Okay, well not really a 'distraction' of sorts by Alison there but I got carried away by the smut. I really do feel unclean after that, I need to be washed with Holy Water. Although I am quite proud of _"And with one last plunge, Mt Merrill erupted."_ Haha, volcano/penis reference, love it! Ooo, should I change it to an M rating? I did after all, just say the P word. And I'm quite sure people didn't kafuffle in alleyways in the 50's in broad daylight…society gone wrong. I'd ask old people if they did but they might spit on me. But yay! I've updated!

**Choices:**

battle to the death (well, not _really_ death, because that is a bit mean and harsh and such)

or

**BATTLE TO THE DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!**

(I'm obviously in a giddy random mood…oh dear…)


End file.
